I'll Find Mi Isla
by DeMonte Writes
Summary: Even after ten years, life in Gamindustri never got any easier for the immigrants of Vida. Thankfully, the family that runs the local bodega does a good job at keeping the local community somewhat sane. Though things start to change for the better when a certain black-haired candidate and her purple-haired friend decide to visit the little bodega


Prologue: The Barrier

**A/N**

**So I may or may have not been listening to _In the_ Heights when I thought of this idea.**

* * *

_Dimension# CDLXXVI: Capital of Vida_

A tall woman stood in front of the window alone, her brown eyes gazing into the sunset. Normally, the beautiful colors of the sea and sky would remind her that she had made it through the day. Those days ended when the once beautiful blue sky changed into a horrific shade of red. When the blue barrier that had protected her kingdom for generations started to crack, it gradually turned into a dangerous red as it broke more and more. If the Charian Navy and Air Force continued with their attacks, the barrier would only last about two more weeks before it collapsed completely and left Vida at the mercy of Empress Anna. Thank the Gods that she knew this day would come.

Yes, Char's Navy may almost be twice the size of all of Vida's military branches combined and their offensive technologies, along with its strong leadership, managed to keep away enemy troops at bay several decades. The Great Stone Wall, Dr. Hernandez's Barrier along with the strict border control also kept out the few that managed to slip by. But all good things must come to an end. No one knew this more than Queen Valentina.

She let out a sigh, "And those old men had the nerve to call me paranoid,"

Another bomb landed on the clear dome. The thunderous noise that followed confirmed that the crack had grown.

Valentina looked up to the sky. With the sun gone, the stars had their chance to light up the sky.

"I never thought I'd live today." She said to no one in particular, "_But you know what, Dad? That just means I can make sure evacuation plan is done right,"_ It took her first ten years of her reign to convince all of the councilmen to that Vida was destined to fall. If it wasn't to Char, then it would be to another power-hungry nation. Dr. Hernandez, the man was an absolute genius, but even his barrier wouldn't last more than a few centuries. And what would they do when that day came? Stay there, fight 'till the bitter end, and be slaughtered like cattle? Not on her watch.

"_Your Majesty_," the voice of her only remaining child, General Kia, pulled her out of her thoughts, "_We've sent the trucks and buses to the cities and in about … I dunno... three or four days everyone should be packed and ready to leave_," She pulled out a clipboard from her inside her hoodie, "_Now all that's left is to pack quite a bit of gold and turn on the portal_,"

"_That's good to hear,_" Valentina walked up to her tall daughter (She's 6'6!) "_Any news about Char?"_

"_Only that Anna really wants to bring the field to the ground. Adrian said now that they're this close, they're going to bring the full navy here by next week." _Kia put the clipboard back inside the jacket._ "So that means, that by the time the buses and trucks get back-"_

"_The portal should already be opened and we'll have to leave immediately," _Valentina finished for her daughter.

"_Exactly,"_

This is great. Actually, this is more than great, it's fantastic! In just a few more days, they'll be able to leave this world behind.

"_Alright then!" _The queen clapped her hands together_, "I'll get Dr. Diaz to get the portal on tomorrow, and for now… go look for the little ones I don't want them to be alone these next few days,"_

"_They're in their room,"_ Kia gestured upstairs, "_ I went ahead and told them to start packing their things,"_

"_That's… actually what I wanted them for,"_ Valentina's heart filled with pride: Her daughter was always one step ahead.

"_It'll take them a while to pack their stuff, so I'm gonna go ahead and start making something quick for those three to eat,"_

"_In that case, I'll go upstairs and help my __grandchildren __pack, then,"_

Just as Kia was about to enter the next room, she stopped and turned around,

"_Um… Mom"_

The queen stopped dead in her tracks. Kia rarely ever addressed her as Mom; she preferred to address her by title to just to annoy her.

"_Y-yes, Kia?" _She stuttered_._

"_Are you sure running away is the best choice?"_

"_Kia, we've talked about this," _Valentina sighed.

"_I know, but… it still doesn't feel right," _Kia tapped her stomach_, "I can feel it in my gut,"_

"…" _The queen stayed silent. _

"_Our weapons are more advanced than Char's, with the right strategy, we can take them, Mom, we could win this!" _Kia headed to the bottom of the staircase and gazed at her mother,

The Queen of the Mountain remained silent

"_Mom," Her clenched fists were shaking, "We can't let them get away with what they did to Artemis and River," she looked down and tightly closed her eyes. "What that bastard did to Charlotte,"_

An eternal moment passed.

"_Kia, I know the idea of running away doesn't feel right…" _she began_, "But I cannot and will not put the lives of my people for a chance," _Valentina walked down and put a hand on Kia's shoulder_, "I don't like this either, but… what else can we do? Our military is on its last limb, and the barrier is falling. There's __nothing__ we can do anymore_. _We put up a good fight. It took them 60 years just to break our wall. We did our best… but sometimes… our best isn't enough._

"_There's nothing I want to do more than look at Zircon in the eyes as the life fades away, but that would be selfish of me. To risk hundreds of lives just to get revenge. I'd be no better than him. And if you were to stay and you die, who would take care of Andrea, Adrian, and Jazmín? I don't have much time left, and Charlotte and RJ aren't mature to take care of three 7-year-olds. They'd be all alone in a new world. You don't want that, do you?"_

"…_no,"_

Valentina raised her daughter's face. Tears were threatening to spill from her blue eyes, _"I know it hurts, I miss your brothers, too. But hurting is part of healing,"_

"_I know Mama, I do, but… I just miss them so much," _She pulled the queen into a tight embrace and buried her head in her shoulder.

"_Me, too, my child", _Valentina returned the embrace and put her chin on Kia's head _"Me too,"_

* * *

Due to the threat of the Barrier breaking at day, the people loaded their things rather quickly and buses returned in three days. No one wanted to be around when Empress Anna's forces got through.

Kia double-checked her uniform. She made sure that her dark red trench coat and pants had no loose stings and that the black belt over the coat was tight enough for it to stay on but loose enough for it not to hurt when she sat down. Did golden trimming on the edges look dirty? Nope. Is there any fur on the black boots? Nope. All badges are on and in the correct order? Yep. Now all that was left was to put on the two shoulder badges that only generals wear.

She carefully put them on one at the time and tripled checked that they were securely attached. Although the queen used to tease her that she valued these badges over her own life, they were one of the most items she owned. She valued them just as much as the ax that was personally given to her as a gift from the Gods of War themselves when she was 20 six years ago. The thought being the youngest soldier to ever receive the badges always filled her soul with pride.

"_Aunt Kia, let's goooo!" _Her niece, Andrea, barged through the door, and began to drag her out, _"We're gonna be late!"_

"_I'm going, I'm going! Calm down, kiddo," _Despite the kid not even reaching four feet, she had quite a bit of power in her, _"You might pull my arm off if you're not careful,"_

"_Grandma said to do whatever it takes to get you out," _said the eldest of her brother's kid as she loosed her grip, _"Even if I have to pull your arm off!" _And with that, she began to run and pull again.

After a few minutes of running, Andrea must've gotten tired because she wasn't dragging her aunt around anymore.

"_Tired?"_

"_Hmm… Nope!" _Andrea continued to lightly skip with each step.

"_Then why'd we slow down," _

"'_Cause I wanna look at the pictures on last time,"_

"_Oh," _Of course she would want to that, most of the pictures here are of they're family. Many of them had her father and Uncle River in them with the rest of the gang in their youth.

Walking down this hallway felt like walking a photo album, each photo bringing a bittersweet memory. One picture frames was a copy of them when Kia and her brothers were taken in by the queen. Her brothers were both in their late teens while she was barely ten, and she was half the size of River. Now if he were still around, he'd barely reach Kia's chest. How the times have changed. Another one showed them when they were much younger, when their mother was still around, when she was still just a baby, no more than four months. She was in Artemis's arms, while River hugged them both. Much happier times.

"_Auntie?" _Andrea must've noticed her staring at the picture frame because she let go of her aunt's large hand and walked to the small picture frame.

"_What's up, kiddo?"_

Andrea grabbed the and looked at it like it was a precious treasure, _"Are we gonna come back,"_

"_I'm sorry, kiddo, but I really don't think we are,"_ Kai answered truthfully. It was better not to get her hopes up.

"_Oh…" _the kid continued to look at the photo before she carefully put in her backpack,_ "Then I'm just gonna take this with me,"_

"_That's cool. If you want to talk about your dad, I'll be happy to tell you some stories some-"LAST ONE TO THE GRANDMA HAS TO BROOM!" _and with that, the kid took off running.

"_H-hey!" _When it finally registered on what Andrea just said, Kia quickly dashed after her,_ "Don't run in the hallways! You'll trip!"_

In a few minutes, Andrea reached the queen first and jumped into in her grandmother's arms, _"I got Auntie here!" When Kia arrived a few seconds later, Andrea quickly jumped in her arms, "And I won!"_

Kia playfully ruffled her niece's dark brown hair_, "You know you only because you cheated, you lil'buger,"_

"_No, I didn't!"_

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"_Yuh-huh"_

"_Okay, that's enough you two,"_ Valentina interrupted their banter, "_Andie, wait at the exit with your brother and sister, I need to have a quick with your aunt,"_

"_Okay," _She jumped out of her Aunt's arms, _"Bye Grandma, and see you later, Auntie!"_

"_See you in a bit; make sure Adrian and Jazmín stay out of trouble," _And with a kiss on her forehead, the brunette ran down to the end of the hallway and out the exit.

"_So…" _started Kia_ "Today's the day huh,"_

"_Yes," _The queen gave a soft smile, _"All the buses have gone through, the only ones that are left are the soldiers who volunteered to stayed to destroy the portal and us," _

"_Wait," _Kia interrupted her_, "Destroy?" _That wasn't part of the plan.

"_We cannot risk Anna following us to where ever we wind up," _Valentina gave a light shudder, _"And I do not want to see what damage she will do to the rest of the world with our weapons,"_

"_Oh…"_ That made sense, _"But leaving soldiers behind?"_

"_They all decided to stay behind to ensure that their families are safe. They knew what they were staying for. They'll place several nuclear bombs around the kingdom in the next two days and blow it up. The empress can have our land"_ a shadow fell over her face, _"but she will not have everything we built on it."_

Kia had to agree with her queen; just imagining that megalomaniac with one of their tanks was enough to make her shiver in her boots, _"You're right, let's go catch up with the kids"_

"_You cross ahead, I need to talk to Zazu about the bomb placements; I'll be out in a few minutes,"_

"_See you on the other side…" _The general gave a slight smirk,_ "… my Queen,"_

"_Will you stop that already!"_

"_Nope!" _She shouted as she walked towards her nieces and nephew.

Even after almost two decades, that same reaction never gets old.

Outside, the young general could saw the kids staring at the large cracks in the red and grey sky. A few more well-placed hits on the barrier and it would fall. A lieutenant general had told Kia that there was already a small opening in the south and that a few Charian scouts had slipped through. They had to leave now.

When Kia saw the kids, she stood in front of them summoned all of her authority in her voice,_ "Andrea, Adrian, Jazmín, time to go," _This wasn't up for debate. Thankfully, the three of them got the message and walked up to her. She picked all three of them in her strong, protective arms and walked up to the entrance of the large portal, _"On three, okay?"_

All three of them nodded.

"_One,"_ Time to enter a whole new world and leave behind everything they've ever known.

"_Two," _

"_THREE!" _There's no going back. Kia closed her eyes and ran through the hole. As she did so, she felt the kids dig their faces into her chest. She held them tighter.

* * *

Clear, blue skies. The first thing to bless her opened eyes was the beautiful sky. How was it possible to miss a color to the point of bringing tears to her eyes? She wouldn't know. The next thing she saw was hundreds of people unloading the buses. Mothers and fathers held their families in tight embraces. She looked down and saw that the children still had their eyes shut tight.

"_Hey, you three might want to see this,"_ She let out a light chuckled as they slowly opened them.

"_Woah!" _the oldest, Andrea, was the first to speak,_ "The sky! It's blue!"_

Jazmín jumped out of her Aunt's arms and touched the ground, _"Guys! Look at the ground! It's green! Like a pretty green!"_

Adrian, the middle child, refused to leave the safety of his aunt's arms.

"_Auntie?" _he whispered_, "What's in the sky?" _

What she saw easily took first place in her list of weirdest things she's ever seen: A purple-haired lady wielding a sword twice her size flying towards them. The general quickly began to make her way towards the front of the group, just in case the flying lady wanted to put her sword to use. As she flew closer, Kia saw that she was even wearing a tight, revealing swimsuit!

When she landed a few feet in front of Kia, in a neutral tone, she asked a question no one understood, "Who are you"

_"Tia, sabes lo que dijo ella?"_ Andrea spoke first

The women looked absolutely baffled with that reply, "What?"

Kia let out an annoyed sigh, "_Puta Madre_" Great. A language barrier. Just what they needed.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, that's how Vidians ended up in Gamindustri! Just in case some didn't catch on to what I was doing, all the characters were speaking in Spanish up until they first met Lady Purple Heart. ****So what inspired this premise?**

**I'm not sure exactly. I was reading a few _Neptunia_ fanfics while I was listening to **_**Maldita Felicidad**_** by Los Claxons and then I came to a realization. I've never read a _Neptunia_ with a Hispanic as the main character. ****I don't think there's even one in the franchise, (If I'm wrong, please feel free to correct me.) so for the sake of this fanfic, Spanish will be a dead language in Gamindustri. I think that _maybe _Neptune ahs used some Spanish phrases like "Hola Amigas," or "Mi gusta," but I'm guessing that's like how most Americans, myself included, don't speak french but we know that ****Bonjour means hello.**

_**In the Heights**_** also largely inspired me to write this too. I really enjoyed how the characters mixed Spanish and English when the spoke I think this could lead to some interesting interactions with the cast of _Neptunia_.**

**I think this Author's Note is long enough. See ya'll in the next chapter! **

* * *

**Page 6**


End file.
